


An interesting article

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: In this world everybody has a soulmate. Yet almost nobody meets their ment-to-be until a recent revolution was discovered. Pets had the unique ability to sense their owner's soulmate.





	

Seung Gil threw down his phone scoffing. He'd been reading the most ridiculous article. Apparently some notion had spread on the web that animals could detect a person's soulmate. 'Nonsense' he thought. "Mocha!" he called and a husky bound into the room and tried to jump in his lap. "Down girl" he said chuckling and cupped her face in his hands. "You ready to go to daycare Mocha?" He said as the dog wagged her tail frantically.

Mocha loved going to daycare! She had lots of friends to play with! Of course it wasn't as fun as being with her master but what could compare! She excitedly ran around the room as Seung Gil got ready and then clipped her leash on before opening the door and out into the beautiful day.

Seung Gil grinned on the inside at his dog's excitement. They walked to the pet daycare in the morning light. However he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen today. He shook it off as he dropped Mocha off and watched her run over to the other dogs to play. 

Mocha excitedly greeted her friends at daycare and engaged in a game of tag. Eventually something else pulled her attention away. Most of the time Mocha ignored the other pets at daycare, to small to play with properly, but one of the rodents in a cage was trying to get her attention. She trotted over to the cage and saw a hamster inside it squeaking loudly.

Siam was not very happy right. Phichit had left her here! This cage was tiny and smelly. Loudly she protested and out of nowhere a dog trotted over. Dogs didn't bother Siam- she was actually quite used to them and went on playdates with one named Vicchan every Saturday. She looked down at the dog and cleared her throat to ask for assistance.

Mocha tilted her head listening to the hamster's request intently. With her strong jaws she popped the door open and the hamster jumped out and stretched its tiny arms and legs. It proceeded to introduce itself as Siam. Mocha returned the greeting in kind with an almost toppling lick down the rodent's front added as well. Her new friend climbed on her head and the two set off to play. 

Siam found riding on Mocha's head to be a very different experience to riding on Vicchan's head. It was actually much more fun then riding around on the poodle. Siam could reach new high places with the husky's assistance. They even found a hamster ball to use to play tag. Time flew by and before they knew it the pets' owners came to pick them up.

Phichit was more than a little worried when he arrived at the pet daycare and Siam's cage was destroyed. His worries were soon placated when a husky trotted over to him with Siam riding on its head. Scooping up his pet, he kissed the animal's head happily. "Did you make a new friend?" He asked the hamster. She squeaked which he took to mean 'yes I did'. "That's awesome maybe he can be part of Saturday Playdates" Phichit said scratching under Siam's chin. He then reached out to pet the dog's head getting his fingers licked in the process.

Seung Gil had walked up behind the man kneeling next to Mocha. "She's a girl" he said causing the man to jump and fall over. A hamster scrambled from his hands and climbed up Seung Gil's leg. He stood completely still, unsure what the rodent might do. His concerns turned out to be nothing as the animal simply nuzzled his face once it had climbed onto his shoulder. He reached up to pet the animal and it yawned under his fingertips. He keep one hand up to hold the creature steady as he helped the hamster's owner up. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up and scare the crap out of you. I'm Seung Gil" he said handing the rodent back to its owner once the man was steady.

Phichit's face was more then a little red as he was helped to his feet. "Thanks, and it's ok. You didn't scare me that bad. I was more surprised then anything. I'm Phichit by the way." he said gaze focused on the floor.

Siam and Mocha were all of a sudden aware of a very powerful energy in the room between their owners. It was like two magnets that were very close, almost close enough to connect. All that was needed was a little push. Mocha headbutted Phichit sending him forward into an unexpecting Seung Gil's arms.

Seung Gil wrapped his arms around Phichit preventing him from crashing into the ground again. "I'm sorry about my dog! She's not usually this naughty. Let me make it up to you" he blurted out red in the face. 

Phichit had wrapped his arms around Seung Gil and didn't want to let go. His blush that had appeared after his fall had not faded at all and had now deepened in tone. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He said still sort of hugging Seung Gil.

Seung Gil freaked out a little bit at Phichit's question. "No! I mean not unless you want to go on a date or something!" The article he had read that morning flashed through his head. Maybe it wasn't quite as baloney as he had first thought.

Phichit grinned and nodded happily. The heavy energy came to a peak and the magnetic attract between the men clicked at last, it really was love at first sight~ 

THE END


End file.
